Unified Gyxorian Alliance
After the Global Gyxorian War the Gyxorians united under a single banner called the Unified Gyxorian Alliance(UGA). This Alliance is the new face of Gyxor and will act as its militairy guardian, economical financier and cultural advisor. However, after the Thermus Escalations they became part of the NTDE. Militairy The Astin and Yhang have their own troops,but vehicles are mutually shared. Astin troops *Astin marine: Soldiers who are stationed abourd ships, space-stations and early-stage colonys *Astin trooper: Soldiers who are mainly stationed on the surface, they are used to fight and protect ground targets. *Astin medic: The mainline Astin medic, used to heal wounded soldier on the battlefield. *Astin sniper: An Astin sniper, using medium cloaking technology to stay hidden from hostiles. Mainly used in Killzone Strategys. *Astin heavy gunner: An Astin with a heavy MG, they are mostly used to protect areas or to hold off enemy waves. *Astin support soldier: An Astin who had a lesser training, mostly colonists trained to defend themselves. *Astin shock trooper: These troops originate from the planet Hingal, due to the heavy gravity this planet has they developed stronger bones and therefore are stronger than the regular soldier. **Moktash (Project Howler) *Astin CQC-soldier: Astins with an excellent armour and 2 beam swords (a handle with a series of powerfull generators. These generators ionise an airstream wich goes through a retractable ceramic cylinder to flow within) to slice through their enemys. They prefer to fight themselves through enemy lines after being Hot-Dropped in front of the enemy. *Astin Death-Strikers: The best of the best, Astin Death-Strikers are all-purpose troops, highly modified and enhanched they take out the weak spots of their enemys to completally cripple the enemy, afterwards they retreat to let the infantry mop up the remnants. Yhang troops *Yhang soldier: The Yhang soldier is protected with an reinforced exo-suit(to keep them together and moist)and carries a Hellion assualt rifle. *Yhang sniper: An Yhang sniper has the same suit as the soldier but has a cloaking device(with the same quality as the Astins). Their sniper(Deadth-Shot XR-03)has a clip of 10 bullets of 45. cal. *Yhang heavy gunner: The Yhang heavy gunner is the same as the Astins *Yhang CQC-soldier: The Yhang CQC-soldier runs towards the enemy without any cover to slice through them, they do not care where they are dropped or positioned. *Yhang Death-Trooper: The Yhang Death-Trooper is heavier protected and faster than the regular soldier. They are used to take out targets in against-the-odds missions. Shared Mechanics A.I.'s *UGA Smart A.I. Ships *Carrier *Corvette *Frigate *Light-cruiser *Cruiser *Heavy-cruiser *Battleship *Dreadnought **Saint Mérethén (flagship/destroyed) Fighters/bombers *Fighter *Bomber *Defender Vehicles *Mech **UGA Shifter *Walker *Tank **Gyxorian Tank **UGA Hover Tank *Truck *Gunship Space station *Defense space-station *Refueling space-station *Siege-space-station Economical The UGA has declared the Cranté their currency. The value of this currency is: *100 Carn (1 Cranté) *1 Cranté (around 100$) *1 Crulks (100 Cranté) *1 Cygi (100 Crulks) *1 Cwaque (100 Cygi) *1 Clib (100 Cwaque) *1 Cytfar (100 Clib) *1 Cradà (100 Cytfar) Companies *Interstellar Thermus Pharmaceutical *Murovop Weapon Producer Cultural The UGA makes sure the old culture is upholded, they are open for suggestions and new tastes but they mostly dislike others forcing them to change. Important ships and space stations *De Occulta Titanium Superweapons *UGA A-MB Category:Organisations Category:UGA